


Heroes get remembered, but Legends never die

by Dorthea



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Scott Lang, Buried Alive, Canonical Character Death, Dead People, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Ben Parker, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Scott Lang, Protective Tony Stark, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Happy Hogan, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthea/pseuds/Dorthea
Summary: Peter is buried alive under a building, closer to death than ever.As he lays there, waiting for death, he get's to see the people he loved the most one more time.Whumptober, day 4, Buried Alive.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Mary Parker & Peter Parker, Mary Parker & Peter Parker & Richard Parker, Peter Parker & Richard Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951294
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, Whumptober 2020





	Heroes get remembered, but Legends never die

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is... late? I mean. It was supposed to be posted on day 4! But it didn't happen. So here we are. Enjoy?

Peter carefully and slowly pulled his eyelids open, to see… complete and utter darkness. Or, what would have been darkness if not for Peter’s enhanced sense. But to him was more, a gray mess that was hard to see in.  
  
He was laying on his stomach, that much Peter knew for sure. The pressure of something big, and very heavy on top of him. A mess of concrete and dust, that Peter knew where came from.  
  
The building.  
  
When Peter had arrived at the scene, a fire had already been going strong. Slowly breaking down the support pillars. Of course, going into the building, Peter had made Karen call for help. Only to find out a few minutes later, that everyone who possibly could help, was doing other far more important things. And so Peter had been on his own, trying to get as many people out of the building as he could, before it collapsed.  
  
At some point halfway through, Karen’s sensors had either been damage (unlikely), or there had been too much smoke for them to work. And Peter knew then, he should have just finished up and gotten out himself. But he knew someone else was in there too. A child.  
  
The panicked heartbeat was beating inside of Peter’s ears, and he just couldn’t leave a young kid to die. That would have been like leaving Morgan in a burning building.  
Peter couldn’t do that. Even if it would cost him his own life.  
  
He’d ignored the Spidey-sense, and of course, the building had collapsed. Something probably having hit Peter in the head, knocking him out. And knocking Karen and the suit’s system out too, for that matter. Because Peter had nothing. Not even his own vitals.  
  
The first time around, with Tooms and the warehouse, Peter had been able to lift the damn thing off himself. He had been relatively lucky with where he landed, and how much weight was above him. Sure there had been water leaking, slowly rising, threatening to drown him if he didn’t get out, but even without the fear of drowning, Peter would have been fine then. He hadn’t really been hurt, only minor bruises. No that real challenge that night had been the plane crash later. How he even got home from that, was a mystery to Peter.  
  
Peter could try to lift this building too, but it wouldn’t help anything.  
  
Unlike last time, Peter was in the middle of it. Not in the edge. If he lifted the building, it wouldn’t get him out, it would just be a waste of his energy and his oxygen.  
  
And unlike last time, Peter was hurt. Sure, he felt the pressure of something from above down on his arms, spine, head, neck. All of that kind of stuff. But he also felt something… inside of him? A broken pipe maybe. That could explain it. He felt the blood on both his back and stomach, where the thing had entered and gotten out again. But what was really scary… Peter didn’t feel his legs.  
  
That wasn’t good.

***

_“Hey sweetheart” a female voice whispers, “it’s okay. Don’t be scared. I got you”. A pretty young woman with brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and a kind smile.  
  
Peter haven’t seen that face since he was a kid. Never though he’d ever hear her sugar sweet, calm and kind voice ever again.  
  
Never though he’d smell her perfume again. The soft smell of flowers, that his enhanced sense would have hated. But always calmed him as a kid. The smell that still stung and stuck to her old cloth, that May still had hidden in some box in the apartment. Next to Ben and Richards stuff.  
  
Never though he’d fell her steady hands again, soft from the use of hand cream. The hands that would hold him close when he fell and got hurt. The hands that would pull him back on his feet.  
  
“Mom?” Peter asks. Voice raspy and not really there. Filled with sorrow and sadness and hurt and grief. Because the woman standing in front of him, is dead. Been for years. Been for so long, that Peter can’t remember her voice.  
  
The only reminded of her, being the faded picture on his wall in Queens.  
  
With an outstretched hand Peter is pulled to his feet, and the same hand rapes around Peter. “Don’t you think is a little early sweetheart? A little early to go?”.  
  
Peter snuggles his head close to her, praying that she wont go away again. That she wont leave him again. That she wont disappear and never return again. “Is it?” He askes.  
  
“I think it is” she nods and mumbles into his hair. “Go home, baby. Go home!”._

***

Peter gasp for air, his chest tightening as he breaths in a breath full of dust. Black dots dancing in front of his eyes. The beginning to a headache sitting behind his eyes. Making every though, every moment even harder than they are already where.  
  
“Karen?” Peter questions. He knows it doesn’t matter.  
  
The suit is broken and beaten up. It wont save him now. He can only hope Karen had a chance to send a signal for help, before she went offline. But looking at Parker luckTM that isn’t a thing. Looking at Parker luckTM, Peter is as good as dead. And there’s nothing he, and anybody else can do about it. That’s a statement. A fact.  
  
Despite that, Peter hopes he’s wrong. That somehow, someone will get to him in time. Will pull him out of his death. And help him get to his feet.  
  
He hopes May wont be mad.

***

_“There you are big guy. Huh?” Peter stumbles, but is caught by a set of big, strong hands. “Spider-man, you say. That’s impressive. Is May okay with that?”.  
  
Peter turns towards the voice. He nods, “May knows. May’s… somewhat okay with it” he replies to the man looking at him with curious voice. So much like his mother, but at the same time so different. More strong, sharp features, not the softness and kindness. No, the man is filled with power and strength.  
  
And yet he manages to have a smile filled with love, and wonder. Curiosity movie his body. Peter can almost see his brain ticking away, idea after idea. “How did this happen to you?”.  
  
Peter chuckles, “Oscorp spider”.  
  
“That would explain it” Richard nods, “And the spider-man thing? How did that happen?”.  
  
Peter takes a deep breath. How does he explain that? “Ben”.  
  
Richard just looks at him with big, kind eyes. Filled with a quietness Peter can’t read. “That’s okay. He’s okay. He’s with me now. And your mother. And our parents. All together”.  
  
“I don’t want to leave you again” Peter whispers, “I can’t…”.  
  
“Oh my big boy” Richard whispers, “I don’t want to leave you. I never wanted to. But you can’t come with me. Then who would take care of May?” Peter sniffles. “Hey! Don’t cry. I know this is hard, and tough. I know this suck. I know you wish things weren’t like this. But I’m so proud of the man you’ve become. So proud of everything you’ve done” Richard takes a deep breath, drying off the tears coming from his own eyes. “And I want to see you keep living. Keep growing. Can you do that for me, big boy?”.  
  
Peter nods quickly. He isn’t sure it’s true. It doesn’t feel true. But he nods anyways. “I miss you”.  
  
Richard chuckles, “I know Petey-pie” he reassures. “Me and you mother miss you too. But we’ll always be a part of you. Know why?” Peter shakes his head. “Most importantly, we’ll always be right here” Richard places a hand over Peter’s hard. “And less importantly, we worked with Oscorp and shield to create a copy of the serum. We call it Oz. Meaning, that you are our biggest creation”.  
  
“The spider was your work?” Peter asks. Richard, his father nods fondly._

***

Peter can feel the intense pain grow where the pipe has gone through him. If getting stuck under a second building isn’t going to kill him, then the pipe is. But with how little he can move, there’s nothing for Peter do about it. He can’t even put pressure on the damn wound.  
  
Not that it would really matter. His suit is already deeply soaked in the crimson blood coming from the wound. Leaving whole his stomach and back, feeling sticky and wet. It’s not optimal. Not at all.  
  
Really he probably needs surgery to fix the gaping hole. The chance that nothing major has been destroyed inside of him, is slim to none. And even his enhanced healing can’t save him from surgery every time. Even if it did help that one time with his broken wrist. And if it pushed surgery to remove his appendix with almost a week, before they had to do anything.  
  
And, it had saved his life before, as well. Between bullet holes, and stab wounds… well, that the healing factor was good at helping with. Even if it meant he ate even more than normal and could barely stay awake.  
  
But it was surely easier to just heal, than explain to you school how you got shot.  
  
May agreed with that. Peter was happy it.  
  
Now all his healing factor was to replace the blood that was leaving his body. Buying him time. But that would only keep him alive for so long. And there was no telling, how long it would be, before someone started digging to find survivors. Even it would be even longer, before someone found him. That was for sure.

***

_“You did the right thing Peter. With great power-“ Ben started.  
  
“Comes great responsibility” Peter finished. “But… what about May. And you?”.  
  
Ben shakes his head, “Oh Pete. That night, the gun shot wasn’t your fault. You shouldn’t blame yourself for that. You that right?” Ben looked to him with sadness, and proudness in his eyes. “And May? May will understand this. You couldn’t leave that child. It would be like…”.  
  
“Leaving my responsibly” Peter whispers. Looking to Ben who was sitting on the small bench in the big, white, nothing. “I started this for you” he then said.  
  
Ben nodded, “I know that, Pete. I know that. And I’m proud of you. You’ve become so big, so strong. I wish I was there to tell you in person. To hug you and May close. But, we both know thing wouldn’t be the same if I was there”.  
  
Peter slowly, and surely get’s to his feet. Step by step getting closer to the bench. “Can I sit with you?” Ben nods and Peter carefully sits down. Leaning against his uncle. “I miss you”.  
  
Ben’s fingers runs through Peter’s hair. “Oh I know you do, Peter. But you have to be strong. You can’t stay here. Not yet. You got so many people left to save”.  
  
“But I couldn’t save you. Or mom and dad. And…” Peter breath hitches in his throat. “Oh Tony…”.  
  
“It was our time. There was nothing to do about it Pete” Ben reassures him, a hand on his shoulder. A deep breath before speaking again. “I’m sure you Mother and Father would have told you the same thing if they’d had the time. It wasn’t and still isn’t, your fault. You can’t keep blaming yourself, for our death, forever”.  
  
“Okay…” Peter whispers. “Will I see you again?”.  
  
Ben nods. “And until then. I’ll always be right here” he says, placing a hand over Peter’s heart._

***

The blood slowly goes from a liquid the soaking Peter suit, to a thick protective layer around the wound. The blood clotting around the pipe as his healing start to heal around it. Meaning, it will soon be impossible to pull out. Surgery, if they get that far, is a reality. But the fact his healing can do that in the first place, makes his chances of life a lot better than they had been.  
  
That was for sure.  
  
That didn’t make it easier to breath. Didn’t make the pressure of the building above him go away. And didn’t make whole the situation any less scary. But it did bring a little hope.  
  
Maybe, he didn’t have to die. Yet.  
  
Of course, that was a lot to hope for. The blinks of both his parents, and of Ben… was telling him something different. Telling him, that he was slowly drifting between life and death. How else would you explain, that your seeing the people the means the most to you?  
  
The people who’s life you couldn’t save. Because you wasn’t strong enough.  
  
The people who gave their own life’s to save you.  
  
It hurt even more to see them, than it did when they died. Than the wound in his abdomen. And it was scary. Really scary. Looking into their eyes. All their proudness and love… things Peter didn’t deserve…  
  
Peter just wanted it all to go away.  
  
And so he closed his eyes. Letting the darkness pull him under. Hoping never to wake up again.  
  
He’d failed too many people. He wouldn’t be failing anyone, if he was dead.

***

_“No, no, no” A voice chanted right outside Peter ears. “I wont allow you to give up after everything I did to save you. The stones, the snap, time travel. All for you. I invented time travel to save you, you hear that?! I wont let you give all that up, because of a damn building”.  
  
Careful hands ran through Peter front curls as he blinked up at Tony. “Mr. Stark?”.  
  
A sigh “I really though we’d be beyond that now that I was dead. It’s Tony kid. Just Tony” the man reminds him. “Not that it should surprise me. You called me ‘Mr. Stark’ as I was dying!”.  
  
“Sorry” Peter mumbles, “Tony”.  
  
There’s a nod in approval “That’s better, kiddo. Now tell me, forgot to call for help again?”.  
  
Peter shakes his head, “No one available” Peter replies. Which is the truth. No one had been able to come and help. No one but Peter was ready for it. No one.  
  
“Ah yeah. The Avenger never did look at small time crime” Tony muttered “That’s why you are the best of us. Willing and able to help the people who needs you. No matter how little the fight it is. And able to fight in space. A true hero if I ever meet one”.  
  
“I gave your glasses to Beck” Peter whispers, almost crying. “I’m no hero”.  
  
Tony laughs “Oh sure you are. You stopped the bad guy. MY bad guy. And got through you identity being revealed, and then your name cleared. Must have been scary, kid”.  
  
“Oh it was” Peter nods, “Would have been a ton easier with your help”.  
  
“I don’t doubt that. But I’m sure Happy and Rhodey took good care of you” Tony looks to him, “Right? If they didn’t, I’ll make sure they go to hell”.  
  
Peter nods, “They were great”.  
  
Tony nods in approval, “Alright Kiddo. Time to go home. Live your life. Go to MIT. Say hello to May and everyone else from me. Please, make sure Morgan knows I love her and never will stop loving her. Okay?”.  
  
Peter gives a quiet nod._

***

“Oh my god, he’s here!” A voice calls out. “Happy I got him”.  
  
Peter can distantly hear the voice on someone else over a comm system. “Oh my good. Scott your amazing. Can you get him out safely?”. There quiet for a moment. Then-  
  
“I think so” Scott, ant-man replies. “Peter, can you hear me? Please open your eyes for me for a second, okay?”.  
  
Peter pulls his eyes open. Someone has removed his mask; the light of a flashlight is being shined at his face. Scott, not in full size, but not ant since either. Something in between, a few slightly bigger than normal ants, holding up some of the concrete. The pressure on Peter’s back remove, making it easier to breath. But also make the pain in his side so much worse.  
  
“Oh good!” Scott exclaims “Peter this will be weird. I need to make you really small to you out of here. We’re really deep” he says carefully and slowly, so he knows Peter understands. “It might feel weird, but I go no other choice”.  
  
Peter gives a shaky nod, confirming that he understands, before Scott places a small blue cycle on him, making everything around him giant. And soon enough Scott and the ants become small too.  
  
It’s a bluer in and out, as Peter is transported. Riding on the top of an ant. It isn’t until the light of a sunset can bee seen, that Peter returns to his normal size. Happy ready to pull him into a tight hug. Making the wound in Peter side hurt. Burn. “H-Hap--py… it hurts”. Happy pulls out.  
  
“You scared me kid!” he says, “Cho is on her way” he then pulls Peter close again.  
  
“I guess my job is finished” Scott says, as he once again becomes small.


End file.
